<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanity is overrated by DearCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813356">Sanity is overrated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat'>DearCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Archive [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bonding, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reborn's training, this is Reborn's fault, what is this sanity you speak of?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna has come to believe, after years of Reborn induced chaos, that sanity is far too overrated. Also, cuddling your enemies is a valid strategy to win. You can fight him on that. Or don’t, Tsuna’s hugs are known to be the best. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Archive [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>There are no words for this beauty</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanity is overrated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b><a href="https://cat-from-the-moon.tumblr.com/">cat-from-the-moon</a> asked:</b>
</p>
<p>Do you accept prompts? Cuz I had an idea about X27 in which Tsuna harmonizes with Xanxus and Xanxus just loves basking in his flames to the point where gets kinda drunk on them and it's adorable. Meanwhile Tsuna's guardians, the rest of the Varia, and literally everyone else is going wtf laince when did Xanxus turn into a cat?</p>
<p>I honestly had fun with this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No matter how much of his attention is being essentially sucked in by this fight, Tsuna can’t help but be a little amused by the whole situation. Probably Reborn’s influence, to be honest. Three years of absolutely crazy training and his sanity has no doubt cracked. In multiple places, all over the place. If one’s being honest, Tsuna isn’t even sane anymore. He’s just very good at pretending that he is.</p>
<p>Woop, there comes the gun. Tsuna ducks under the attempt to brain him, steps into Xanxus’s space and connects an uppercut into the man’s solar plexus. Xanxus wheezes, folds forward until Tsuna is mostly holding him up. Big all over and hard muscles everywhere. How distracting. Not the moment Tsuna, concentrate. He wedges a foot between Xanxus’s legs and pushes the man back with his shoulder.</p>
<p>He’s expecting Xanxus to fall back, regroup somehow. Shoot at him. Again. Good luck to him, Tsuna has spent the last three years of his life being shot at by Reborn. Varia Commander or not, Xanxus has nothing on the hitman. Also, a part of Tsuna’s brain has learned to identify warning shots as expressions of affection and Xanxus sure is fond of them.</p>
<p>It’s mixing Tsuna up. Tsuna is a bit of a mother-hen with his people and, in his professional opinion as a manager of strange traumatized mafia guys, what Xanxus needs isn’t a fight over some stupid jewelry but rather a bed, some warm food and maybe some disguised or undisguised coodling. Tsuna doesn’t have that part pegged yet. </p>
<p>Xanxus, however, decides to surprise Tsuna by not only actually falling but actively dragging Tsuna down with him. They end up as a tangled mass of limbs, Tsuna covering Xanxus with his body almost protectively, Xanxus’s head bracketed by Tsuna’s arms. Now, no matter what Reborn will despairingly say in the future, this is 100% Reborn’s fault. It is, after all, Reborn who has normalized violence to Tsuna.</p>
<p>Even more, it is Reborn who made Tsuna not only comfortable with being around guns but also made him feel all warm inside when they’re aimed at him. Therefore, Reborn’s fault. The point is that this is not a position Tsuna is unused to being in, the violence, the spar and then the almost aggressive start of what seems like a cuddle.</p>
<p>All of his guardians, not counting Lambo yet, do this. They fight him until they get exhausted and then drag him over them for protection and affection or something of the like. So when Xanxus falls down instead of back and drags Tsuna over him, Tsuna reacts on instinct. He flares his flames wide, warm, comforting and inviting and smoothers Xanxus in them. </p>
<p>Then, of course, he winces. Because it’s one thing to do this to his guardians and another all-togehter to do it to another Sky. A rival one at that. But when Tsuna moves to stand up again, Xanxus makes a tiny sound on the back of his throat, a little thing that could be complaint or longing and Tsuna hesitates long enough for Xanxus to tangle his hand on Tsuna’s shirt.</p>
<p>Alright, then. Tsuna licks his lips, smothering Xanxus in his flames with a little more confidence, and then he casts a look around, deciding how to move them. As nice as the position can be, Tsuna doesn’t exactly look forward to being run through by a sword or something if Xanxus’s guardians find them first. </p>
<p>He ignores Xanxus’s slight grumble and rolls over, sitting on the floor among the rubble, with his back against the half destroyed wall. Xanxus, for his part, sighs like all of this is the biggest inconvenience to him. A deep, loud sigh that sounds so overly dramatic that Tsuna can’t help but smile. “Come here,” he guides Xanxus to straddle his lap, legs at either side of Tsuna’s waist and forehead hidden against his neck. “There you go.”</p>
<p>Ha! Tsuna is an expert in this shit. Also, there’s no way he’s complaining about 80kg of pure muscle being draped all over him. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Xanxus mutters, curling tighter around Tsuna. “You little shit, am drunk.”</p>
<p>Ah, that explains it. Then again, Xanxus can’t be all that mad, not with the way he is all but crawling into Tsuna, nuzzling his forehead against Tsuna’s neck. Now, when he comes out of it, it might be a different story but for now, Tsuna might as well enjoy this surprisingly sweet side of his rival. “Yeah?” He tangles his fingers into messy black hair and pets Xanxus carefully, waiting to see if Xanxus will allow it. “Like that?”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” Xanxus arches into the caress like a cat and then a big hand is grabbing Tsuna’s free hand and pushing it to join in. </p>
<p>Alright then, Tsuna is taking that as an agreement. “Greedy,” he teases but concedes, petting Xanxus back in slow long strokes. Like he’s trying to make a point, Xanxus’s flames latch onto his and pull, attempting to burrow under his. Cute. Tsuna smiles and gives him what he wants, sighing ruefully when he feels the bond settle into place. Tsuna doesn’t regret it for a second but if anybody asks, it was entirely Reborn’s fault. </p>
<p>Xanxus goes boneless with a satisfied little sound, pressing his nose into Tsuna’s skin. Honestly, people as deadly as this man have no right to be this cuddly. It’s like hugging a tiger. Yes, it’s cute as all hell. Magistic, even. It can also kill you by accident with one big swipe. But then again, for Tsuna it just adds to the charm. Reborn has already cracked Tsuna’s sanity. He has nobody to blame but himself. </p>
<p>Still, cute. And sexy. But mostly cute. Giving in to impulse, Tsuna kisses the crown of Xanxus’s head, finger rubbing back and forth against Xanxus’s cheek. </p>
<p>Over him, Xanxus hums, smug and satisfied, “‘gain.”</p>
<p>“Greedy,” Tsuna repeats but complies regardless, dropping another kiss on top of Xanxus’s head. </p>
<p>It’s to that scene that Squalo and the rest of the guardians arrive to, “VOOOI! What the fuck, trash?!”</p>
<p>To be fair to him, the swordsman sounds more surprised than insulting and Tsuna snickers. Xanxus is not nearly as amused, he unfurls from on top of Tsuna with a snarl, reaching from his guns. Tsuna shushes him gently, he’s honestly more used to handling violent elements than he should be. Even more used to handling in-fighting when somebody’s pride gets unavoidably trampled on. </p>
<p>“Come on,” Tsuna murmurs gently, carding gentle fingers through Xanxus’s hair. </p>
<p>Half-out of Tsuna’s lap, Xanxus scoffs but looks consideringly between his Rain and Tsuna. Finally, he decides on taking one warning shot towards his guardians even as he crawls back into Tsuna’s arms. Eh, good enough, Tsuna decides and turns his head to kiss the cheek that Xanxus is rubbing against him, smiling at the contented grunt it earns him. </p>
<p>“Mine,” Xanxus declares, still clearly flame-drunk but just as clearly possessive. He’s watching Tsuna from under his lashes, once more draped all over him. </p>
<p>“Hmm,” Tsuna cups Xanxus’s cheek, pulls him up so that he can reach and pecks the man’s parted lips. “Yours,” Tsuna agrees, letting his other hand grab a hold of Xanxus’s hip. “Mine.”</p>
<p>At that, Xanxus shudders and nods, “yours.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, as always:<br/>My social media:<br/>▪︎<a href="dearcat1.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>, for more drabbles like this one.<br/>▪︎<a href="https://twitter.com/DearCat24">Twitter</a>, for snippets of current work and random thoughts.<br/>▪︎Discord, if you feel like chatting: DearCat#2256</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>